User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - January 12, 2019
Welcome to 2019! We'll see what this year has in store for FFCW. |-|Wiki News= Staff Members Trial Program Fanofkinopio, Meandcrazy, and Jyappeul will be responsible for managing the wiki starting today, January 12 and ending on February 9. Although this isn’t going to impact their staff member positions, I will be keeping track of what goes right and what goes wrong. From now until February 9, they will be blocking users, writing the wiki updates, changing the featured poll and the home page, and changing the favicon. They are also controlling all the promotions and demotions that occur. Promotions Two promotions have occurred, but only one on this wiki! *LuisAngel01 - As the manager of the Fandom Customers Tournaments, he deserves junior administrator privileges to help manage any tournament problems that may occur on this wiki. Although most of the drama will happen on Flipline Fanfiction Wiki, we can’t be too safe! *JK55556 - As one of four newest content moderators on the Flipline Studios Wiki, he will help solve the various problems that occur on the wiki. He told me yesterday that he will still be active just as much here, so don't worry! Cure Kohaku Cure Kohaku, formerly Yoshi0001, has officially announced that she is leaving the wiki, and maybe all of FANDOM soon. She was a great user here, and she motivated me to bring back the wiki from the three-month inactive period when she joined in February 2016. Her staff member powers will not be removed anytime in the next 6 months, but it is possible that they will be removed as we get closer to 2020. Announcements for Wiki Updates I've decided that I am going to continue using Announcements to announce Wiki Updates, since it is the most efficient way to let people know that a new one has been released. Whenever new announcements need to be made (such as for the FCT19), the wiki update announcement will be expired and replaced with the new one. The forum thread/blog that the new announcement is linked to will also have a link asking people to look at the Wiki Update, so it can get its full time in the spotlight. Spotlight We were approved for a spotlight on December 20, 2018, as we managed to get the number of short pages on this wiki to a more reasonable level. When I first applied for the spotlight in November, over 25% of the pages were short, but just a few weeks later, we got it down to around 20%, which is the spotlight requirement. Thank you to everyone who helped to lengthen short pages! To see the spotlighted wikis, scroll all the way down to the bottom. You'll see an "Explore Wikis" box with three spotlighted wikis. FFCW might be one of them! If you don't see the wiki listed there, refresh, or try another page. |-|Other Stuff= Flipline Studios Wiki Achievement Images An administrator on the Flipline Studios Wiki and I are working together to add customized achievement images to the Flipline Studios Wiki. The images will be the same as on FFCW, so it’s great to see that we’re influencing bigger wikis with our wiki’s customization! Credit goes to Flipline Fandom for influencing our wiki’s achievement images! Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 The FCT19 begins on MONDAY!!! With the disappointing ending of the FCT18, I think everyone is hoping that this year's tournament goes well. Here a few things that you should know: *For the first three days, we will be doing two rounds instead of one! One round will be done in normal polls, and the other round will be done in discussions polls. This is because Luis and I are testing the pros and cons of both poll systems. *Read the rules. *If you see unacceptable behavior and/or signs of sockpuppetry, contact Luis or I immediately. A list of signs of sockpuppetry can be found on the rules. See this thread for a more in-depth explanation of all the points explained above. Wiki Issues We've had some issues recently of a user creating his own Flipline fanon wiki and copying the FCT19 page from Flipline Fanfiction Wiki to his wiki. FANDOM staff was notified, and the page has been deleted. FANDOM questioned the user, and his wiki will likely be closed if he doesn't give good answers to FANDOM's questions. As a result of this, a new rule has been added to the tournament rules: *If a user is found to be copying any pages from Flipline Fanfiction Wiki, Flipline Fandom, and/or Flipline Fan Customers Wiki to put somewhere else such as on another wiki, the user will be blocked from all three Flipline fanon wikis, and all the user's customers will be eliminated from the tournament if the user has any. FANDOM staff will also be notified. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll Are you planning to vote in the Fandom Customers Tournament 2019? Yes No |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by AnimatronixXD. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update